Just My Luck
by Blazing-Fire-In-His-Eyes
Summary: Ever since Jay has laid eyes on Nya, he was smitten. Suddenly, as he watches as Zane finds love with Cole, his feelings for the girl of his dreams start to find away. He soon finds that instead of being smitten with Nya, he has began to fall for Kai.
1. Chapter I

Couples: JayXNya, JayXKai, ColeXZane, PythorXskales(purely for side), and WuXHallucination!Wu

Rating: T for now... Might change into M. Mentions of Jay thinking Pythor was w/ Skales and Kai thinking Wu loves Hallucination!Wu. Might have cussing...

It has been months since we started dating, and I swear she ia as beautiful as she was when I first saw her. Her hair was just as beautiful, and she was just as nice as she was before.

"Hey Jay!"

I watched as Nya trotted over to my side. I smile sweetly at her.

"H-Hi Nya"

She smiled at my shyness. Her smile is so pretty too...

We decided, that since today was our day off, we would have a date.

The whole date, I was staring at her, too shy too make a move, yet confident enough to talk about our Future. It was a great date, by all means, it was, but when we returned, something weird was happening.

I saw, because Nya saw her brother, that for once, Cole was actually not cracking a joke, even though we weren't training. I found this confusing. He made jokes about **everything**, but it was like he had been zapped with a non-funny ray, and was left to be all serious.

"Hey Jay!'

I looked over to see Kai running towards me with Nya. I looked at him curiously before I turned my attention to Nya.

" Kai keeps on saying stupid stuff," she complained, her small form looking smaller. I thought I saw a cute smile for a second, before it disappears.

Have I ever told you how cute she was?

" I am not being an idiot! He does love that swaying beard guy, " Kai exclaimed loudly. What was wrong with him? He is the only idoit here, and he is rubbing off on other people!

I tuned out of the arguement and looked towards Cole, it seemed he was sitting next to Zane, and they were eating sandwitches together, smiling. This surprised me because once again, I have never seen happen.

For several minutes I starred at them, wide eyed and shocked, and no one cared to shake me out of that phase until Kai got mad and stomped off, pulling me with him. Didn't he know that I wanted to bee around his sister and not him?

This was going to be along day...

**Author's Note: How was it? Disclaimer, of course! I don't own this 'cause I am not rich and making my dreams a reality...  
**


	2. Chapter II

Over the night, I apparently missed something, because I was the only on in our new base.

I searched around our base, seeing if anyone was there, but alas, I was ditched.

It made me depressed to think that they didn't they needed me.

Instead of getting upset, I decided that I wanted to fall back asleep, and there, in my bed, I had sweet dreams of growing old together with Nya.

Although I woke up at night, I swear I heard whispering in the room next to mine, which was Cole's. I snuck out my room and quietly put my ear to the door.

"Are you asking me out?"

There was Cole's voice. Who was asking him out? Was it Nya?

I prayed to every deity I could think of, listened in some more.

It was quiet, and I assumed there was a nod, because a second later Cole started talking again.

"Oh..."

I also assumed this person looked disappointed. I am great at sensing the mood, aren't I?

"I-I Guess I can try..."

I swear I stood there for minutes, waiting for indication that was my beloved, but as I was relieved, it was not. She would have been more talkative.

I snuck back into my bed, and I began to wonder about who had asked him out. I mean, I was happy about it, and I hoped he was happy, but who would have asked him out? I fell asleep once more with these questions solely on my mind.

**Author's Note: I am sorry; Cole will be very OOC for this Fanfic… And I am glad I wasn't the only one who wanted Yaoi here in Ninjago. *hugs ikki9117akaRose & Vampire-kitty-cat* I hope you know, I am doing this for you~ I am sorry the chapter is short! I will make next one longer! I will give you a cookie if you can guess who it was~  
**

**As for all of you: I LOVE YOU! And I thank you all by giving you cupcakes! * hands ikki9117akaRose, Vampire-kitty-cat, Ayuki Karpy, and Laya14 a cupcake***


	3. Chapter III

I was awoken by Sensei Wu rudely telling me to get up. Why was he being mean? He then told me to go to the table to eat. Was that really all he wanted?

I sullenly treaded over to where we eat and began to think what I heard last night (1).

Did Cole sneak someone in? Was it an actual team member? If it was a team member, which one was it?

I remember thinking those types of questions before I zoned out and thought of scientific ones, wondering how I would fix this, or how long it would take for us to keep all of our food.

I didn't even notice when my meal set out in front of me because I wondered if I had to factor in how many times we act, how much food we used to cook those, and other variables that would go with that.

"Jay!"

That shout from Nya didn't even pull me out of my thoughts, and it just changed them back into the thoughts about Cole and his mysterious person.

Kai, I think it was him, yelled out that I was being stupid, and that seemed to bring me back.

"What?"

Cole raised (2) an eyebrow, but continued to eat the food, and I thought I heard he say something about his food was better.

Why didn't he notice that none of us liked his food?

Anyways, Nya smiled at me and sat next to me. I looked at her and for once, I didn't see the beauty I usually do. She just looked like any other girl I would see walking past me in the streets. Why did she look different to me?

WHY?

I began to ponder on this, and I found I had no answer. This worried me. Was this because I didn't trust her last night? It must have been!

I officially hate myself for not trusting her.

I ate my food quietly, and then I approached Sensei Wu. I asked him if I could have the day off from training.

He, unfortunately, said no.

I went to train, but I was so distracted, I kept on getting hit in the face until Cole told me to go away. He told me that I needed to be concentrated before I started to train.

I then had the day off.

And I had nothing to do.

So I sat there all day, looking at the wall because I had nothing better to do.

I was also forced into figuring out why I didn't trust Nya.

I figured out that I didn't trust her because I saw Cole as competition even though I should have been faithful, and tried to believe that it was someone like Kai. I still was left wondering why Cole sounded so shy and meekly that night.

I fell asleep with thoughts I never wanted as I heard my team members walk to their rooms.

**Author's Note: 1- It was a sentence fragment (you see, I originally wrote these on Wordpad, so... and I barely messed anything up… I only put it in Microsoft word for editing…) and when I fixed the word 'treaded' it was fixed and I was like, what the heck… **

**2- His eyebrows are thicker then everybody else's…. Have you ever noticed that?**

**I was personally thinking that I could make a couple of one-shots for you guys, no matter the couple, and no matter the setting, you can just pm me for a request! I will do ones not from Ninjago too (but it kind of will be off in a different category) It can be from any fandom, and if it is not familiar to me, I will become familiar with it!**

**Zane-Ice-Fairy - Thank you, my lovely reviewer. You get one to!**

**Ayuki Karpy - Because you answered first you get two! **


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's note: Thank you Vampire-kitty-cat and** **FlehPowPlow , Picassa Phantom And I am glad you like it MidnightSunRAB!….. I am glad you liked it… I might get slower with these things…. I am writing so much! Are you guys sure you like it? I kind of got side tracked by Homestuck, because it is AMAZING! Sorry… Let us see how this chapter plays out. Urgh! God damn it! I can't get Homestuck out of my head! Stupid John being stupid….. ikki9117akaRose- You guessed it! This is the chapter where he finally finds out he likes Kai…. I don't like Nya, so you will see what I make her as…. Well, here we go!**

When I woke up, I assumed everyone was asleep. It really starting to become a pattern, wasn't it?

I stayed awake for hours, thinking of Nya, and something was bothering me. I know it wasn't her, but what if it was Kai?

Cole would hate him though! Cole didn't even deserve him!

Wait….

Did I really just say that?

Oh my gosh, did I just think he was too good for Cole?

I am horrible.

It turns out, Nya happened to be awake too. I really didn't know if I should be worried by that, or if I should even care.

I mean, I love her and all, but she is getting very annoying.

After she told me that she was up all night, Sensei Wu told us to go to training immeadately. I, personally, was happy. There was nothing on my mind, and no distractions.

That is until Kai, that dumb ass, flew and hit the wall, almost hitting Cole.

Why did he try to hit Cole?

Did he have a thing for Cole?

"No. Why would he?"(1)

"I said it out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes."

I face palmed at my mistake and glared at Kai. What was with him?

Kai walked over to me.

"I want to talk to you."

He seemed serious to me, so I followed him so he could talk to be privately.

"I think that Cole and Zane are going out. I saw them eating together yesterday, and I also see them spending more time together!"

How did he find out who was Cole before me? Am I just oblivious?

"Yea… Whatever you say dude….."

We walked back to the training grounds where Cole was talking to Zane.

I tried to listen in, but I have really bad hearing, so it didn't work.

But apparently, next to me has excellent hearing, and heard every single word.

Was he becoming more amazing by each minute? Was he really good at all these things? Why am I asking so many questions?

Then I saw Nya looking disgusted. Apparently she heard it too. Was it bad?

"That is disgusting! Stupid Homos…."

Kai glared at her.

"Oh shut up you bitch, you're just jealous they have someone who loves them, and the person you love hates you!"

I looked at Kai.

He was amazing.

Meanwhile, Cole looked at us, and then looked at Zane. He then drug Zane off saying they were going to cook. I have a feeling they aren't going to do that, but they might.

It turns out, they did cook. It was surprising to eat something Cole made with knowing it wouldn't kill you. I guess Zane makes him better. Either that or he wants to impress him.

Nya kept on being mean about them, and I was sick and tired of it.

"Nya, if you don't like it, keep it to yourself because we don't insult your sexuality and hurt your feelings, so don't hurt theirs."

She glared at me, but she reluctantly agree.

Sensei Wu, who seemed to want know about them, was bombarding them with questions.

"Are you going out," the old man asked.

There was silence before Zane meekly admitted, "Yes…"

"Ah… How long have you two been together," he interrogated.

I answered for them, "They have been together for two nights!"

The night was spent in good merrymaking, and fun chatting.

I had a feeling that Nya didn't like this at all. I wonder what she is planning.

**(KAI HITS THE WALL)(COLE AND ZANE COME OUT AS A COUPLE)(NYA IS HOMOPHOBIC)(JAY STARTS TO LIKE KAI) These were my notes for this. I am sorry, but these updates will be all on weekends because I cannot get on my computer on the days I have school. I hope you don't mind! I want to ask random questions! (1) Was it Zane or Nya?**

_**Who should be the president of the United states: Romney or Obama?**_

_**Who is your favorite Character from ninjago?**_

_**Does no one want me to take requests?**_

**You don't have to answer them, but… I would like you to~**


	5. Chapter V

Ever since that night, I have started to notice things about Kai that I never wanted to notice.

I was beginning to see when his hair was different, whereas before, I never noticed. I also noticed when he had a serious face during training; he usually didn't know what he was doing.

He soon drove the thoughts of Nya out of my head, filling them with thoughts of him.

Most of the time, I didn't even notice Nya, and I believe she was getting jealous of her brother, because she confronted me after a while.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why have you been avoiding me," she glared at me as she asked.

I looked at the now repulsive girl, "What do you mean? I haven't been avoiding you! I simply don't like you anymore!"

She looked at me and gasped.

"Well…. Well I hate you! I hope you die!"

I watched her as she stomped away, like a spoiled child would.

I actually liked her?

How did even fall for her?

She was a horrible person. She was nothing like what I fell for.

I stayed up the rest of that night.

I couldn't forget about she just said.

**I will make the next chapter longer, but I can't guarantee that you will like how it ends… And for you who guessed, you got it wrong! It was Master Wu!**


	6. Chapter VI

After the confrontation, she didn't talk to me, nor did she even notice me.

It was not like I cared. She wasn't important to me anymore. Now that she was gone, I could try to get Kai. The bad thing about that was that he didn't even notice me! I was a mirage that only Kai couldn't see.

I attempted to get his attention by trying to help him, but he told me he knew what he was doing.

Then the thing blew up in his face, and I heard Zane and Cole laugh at it. I asked once again if he needed help, but he was stubborn. He then told me I knew nothing, and I was heartbroken.

I am very sure that Zane saw my eyes (since we happened to be wearing our uniforms) and came over to comfort me. It did help a tiny bit, but not much.

Later that day, I decided to fix what he had broken, but it seemed he got mad at it and ask Cole to throw it, because it was on the roof.

I got a ladder and started to climb the ladder, but it seemed that I had a streak of bad look, because I fell off the ladder. It also happened that Kai was there, and he caught me. I blushed like a tomato and quickly ran to my room.

What was wrong with me?

Was this normal?

Is this how Zane feels about Cole?

**I got in a fight with a Canadian =.= Is that strange?**


	7. Chapter VII

I found out soon that I was feeling what Zane was, but what he had was stronger.

So much stronger than what I felt.

Not too long ago, I overheard Nya ranting to her brother about something that she found horrible, and she was going to make him pay. I had no idea what that was. Her plan was actually to hurt Zane, to the point that he was near death, and I swear Cole is starting to hate her more and more. I felt sorry for her, from the bottom of my core, but I couldn't erase what she did Zane out of my head.

Why would you try to separate those to? It was like separating Skales and Pythor, it was impossible!

What? It is!

As I was saying, Cole was so protective of Zane, it wasn't even funny. He was sweet too. He solely took care of Zane, and would beat the crap out of Nya whenever she got too close.

I saw them kiss too. It was so sweet, and they seemed really happy, but I usually heard Nya making disgusted noises at them whenever she was next to me. I really had no idea why she was disgusted. It seemed perfectly alright to me. It wasn't wrong.

Why would it?

When I confronted these thoughts, this was when I knew I had to confront my fancy(crush~). I knew I had too.

So I confronted Kai. When I started to fancy him was unknown, but I knew I did like him.

I wish I could say that I got with him, but wishing didn't anyone anywhere. He rejected me, and he left with his sister, and we never saw them again.

I was heartbroken, but I got over him. I thought he was better, but I guess he cared more about his sister.

Now, as you are reading my recap of the previous months, I am out serving the country I now have no feelings for. This land has done me no good.

I now walk the endless world, waiting for the moment Kai will come back to me.

**Author's note: This is the end! I will make a sequel though! It will be the best thing ever! Although it be a slight bit angst, but it will be good! Anything you didn't like? Is there anything you want to suggest for the sequel? What were your thoughts?**


End file.
